


A Little Reassurance

by chatonfils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderfluid Lance, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Something is bugging Lance and only Keith can set their mind at ease.





	

Starting at Galaxy Garrison caused a lot of problems for Lance McClain. They'd heard the rumor about the Kogane boy more than a few times. About why they really kicked him out. If it was true, then Lance couldn't afford to show their true colors. Not here. None of them could know.  
When Lance ended up a paladin of Voltron, defending space, their walls were still all up. They couldn't seem to let anyone see that part of them. It was slowly eating away at them. The over compensating, the lying? Was it worth it now?  
They looked over to Keith for the millionth time that evening. And it was the thousandth that Keith had caught them. A question burned on Lance's tongue. It begged them to ask the boy. Lance got up and left the room before they could say anything stupid with the others sitting there.   
They didn't expect for Keith to follow them. They thought that they'd just wander around the ship aimlessly for a while and clear their head.   
"Hey, Lance? Are you alright?" Keith asked, he seemed to be concerned. "You are acting really out of it."  
"I'm okay." They kept walking. Keith caught up and took their pace.   
"Are you sure?" Keith's eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes wide and wondering. Lance decided to just push past their reservations with asking.  
"Could I ask you a question, without you getting angry and storming off?"  
"I guess?" Keith tilted his head at the brunet.  
"When you got kicked out of the Garrison, there was a rumor why that was different than what the instructors said." Lance started off. Keith could feel his stomach drop. He knew where this was going and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to answer. "If it's a true rumor, I'm so sorry that happened."  
Keith halted his thoughts, Lance sounded sad. Genuinely so. Was this going where he thought it was? Why would Lance be sorry that transphobic asshats threw him out?  
"It's really awful that they would do that if it's true. It actually made me crawl back into myself. I didn't want to get kicked out if the rumor was true." Keith almost missed the tear that escaped from Lance's eyes. They had almost reached the end of the hallway. Lance stopped, and in turn so did Keith. Keith's heart raced. "Did they kick you out for being-"  
"Transgender?" Lance nodded. Keith looked away from their gaze. "Yeah. Iverson is transphobic, scum water. He didn't even care that I was the best of the class." He looked up at Lance finally. "Are you?"  
"Trans? Not exactly. I'm genderfluid. I don't fit in within any hard lines for gender. And I'm so tired of pretending that I fit explicitly under male. It's uncomfortable when more than half the time I don't even feel close to being a boy. It hurts.   
"But I didn't want to risk getting kicked out, too. So I just hid it all. And I keep hiding it. I feel like I'm going to burst." Lance wrapped their arms around them-self.   
"We are in space, Lance, you don't have to hide here. Everyone on this ship cares for you and wants you to be happy. We are like family on here, aren't we?" Keith put his hand on Lance's arm.   
"But what if it's not safe?"  
"What makes you think it would unsafe to be yourself around the team?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"Lance, it'll be okay. You don't have to tell anyone else if you don't want to. But you can be yourself. Don't let something that happened to me, caused by bigots, to rule how you express yourself. These people here are our friends. I don't have a lot of others to compare them to, but I know that they are good ones.   
"Obviously Pidge and Hunk have heard the rumors that you heard, too. None of you ever mentioned it until now. Which leads me to believe that they don't care enough to find out. Or that they respect it enough to not ask. And Shiro already knows about me. And Allura and Coran are all about acceptance. I don't think there is anything to worry about here."  
"Thanks." Lance placed one of their hands over Keith's hand on their shoulder.   
"It's just the truth." Keith smiled to reassure Lance. And Lance smiled right back.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago and never finished it even though it was nearly done. So I just finished it up. It's definitely one of my shorter pieces, but it gave me a little break from working on chapter two of V^V (Voltron to the Voltronth Power).  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
